Bath
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: Kanda finally got a chance to relax in a onsen in the inn he was residing, and just when he was about to relax before heading back to HQ, someone appeared and he didnt know how to react to 'him'. Yaoi and Smut. Rated for safety. TykixKanda


**Disclaimer: **I do not own D Gray Man.

First M fic under my name 0.0 but this isn't mine. My friend ayu wrote this and allowed me to publish it for him. Enjoy :)

* * *

Walking into the bath house, he settled his clothes and wrapped a towel around his lower torso before entering the bath. Sighing at pure bliss, he was grateful that the day went passed peacefully and he managed to sleep well before tomorrow's trip back to the Black Order. He nearly fell asleep in the bath if he hadn't heard the bathhouse door sliding open.

'Who could it be at this hour?' He thought as he slowly peered through the mist in the bath. Staring down at the feet which appeared before him, he peered up and gasped at the figure.

'Hrm? Well well, who do we have here? The one who always have an attitude problem,' smirked Tyki, as he bent down and stared at Kanda's face, who showed him a face who had seen horror.

'Come on, i'm not that bad, am i?' Tyki asked while going into the bath, and relaxing himself beside Kanda. Kanda, stared at Tyki in horror, as he have a crush on him ever since he met him. One-sided thing he thought like always, but never able to get a chance this close to him let alone talking to him.

Staring at Tyki who was just beside him, his face gone all red just by looking at his torso, and his eyes lowered slowly by the passing minute. Without knowing, Tyki stared at him like he was examining Kanda, and he suddenly grabbed Kanda. "Please, let me go." Kanda shut his eyes tears prickling the edges as he shook. None of this made sense, it just wasn't possible.

The older man only chuckled, his fingers curling under the other's chin as he leaned forward. "I couldn't do that."

He brushed his lips over the pulse of Kanda's neck. He only licked and suckled at the vein, not biting yet as if afraid to damage the perfect beauty in front of him. "You're quite beautiful," he whispered into Kanda's ear as he lifted himself from his neck. The seductive tone in his voice made chills run up the other man's spine. His skin prickling as he now looked into the other's eyes. The fear remained in him, but somehow he wanted to know more. This 'thing' no matter how odd, and unreal this creature seemed to be, Kanda found himself curious. Almost mesmerized by this handsome man.

Tyki stopped his movements behind Kanda, touching his shoulder and smoothing it down his front and across his collarbone. He traced the bone, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh. Kanda was definitely a gorgeous creature. Every part of his body sculpted to perfection, and it amazed Tyki. He let his fingers dip, not missing the way Kanda shivered under his touch.

"You're so cold."

"Maybe you could help me with that," Tyki said smirking once again.

"What do you mean?"

Tyki leaned forward, lips brushing over Kanda's neck softly before chewing gently on the skin. Not hard enough to make it break, just to leave a mark. Kanda's body reacted fervently to the other's touch, and a moan left the back of his throat as he leaned back into the other's hold. "N-No…"

"Shh…" Tyki hushed him, running his hand up Kanda's neck until he pressed two fingers to the other's lips. His tongue traced the mark he had left, eyes half-lidded as he kissed the bruise softly. "I want you to be mine."

Kanda whimpered weakly, twisting around in Tyki's arms. He needed to get away, no matter how alluring Tyki was he couldn't risk being here. "L-Let me go…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not going anywhere." Tyki stared into his eyes. He saw something within him. The way he looked at Kanda, there was heated lust within his eyes, want and desire. Kanda could feel himself melting in the other's hold. He couldn't help it. Tyki closed his eyes, and sniffed at Kanda's neck, groaning when he caught that sweet smell once again. He bit gently on the skin, fangs grazing over the mark.

"You will be mine."

Kanda tensed, his body frozen when two sharp fangs pushed into the mark. The sharp pain didn't last long. Tyki removed his fangs almost as instantly as he had put them in, and now he was sucking on the wound left. "Mmnn," Tyki moaned, "you taste so good." His hands snaked around the small brunette's waist, searching for he didn't know what. He just wanted to feel all of the other. Kanda felt faint, his breath coming out in short pants as Tyki licked at his blood. He could feel the warm liquid sliding down his throat, a soft mewl escaped him when Tyki lapped it up.

"T-Tykiii…"

The other opened up his eyes, staring at the face of his victim. Lips parted, eyes half-lidded, and that once pale skin now a rosy red. He lifted one hand to touch Kanda's face, stroking his cheek; he then leaned down and kissed him passionately. The metallic taste of blood still upon his lips. Tyki found that Kanda didn't protest, it was only his words.

Kanda moaned into the kiss, his body beginning to burn when a pair of hands slid to his waist. A gasp leaving his lips when he felt something pressing into his backside. He pulled himself free of the other's lips, Tyki still kissing him every once in a while not wanting to let go just yet.

"Tyki…"

Tyki slid his lips along the shorter man's jaw, nibbling on the skin. His lust was growing, and every time he looked into those brown orbs so full of life, and desire it only made his need grow.

One hand slid from around his waist down to his crouch, slowly rubbing the forming bulge.

"Uuuuhnn," Kanda moaned as the other persisted. He started sucking and teasing at his neck again before working his way back up to his lips. He took the shorter man's lips into a rough kiss, enjoying the whimpers that escaped that beautiful pout.

Kanda could only moan into the other's mouth, his body tensing when sharp fangs grazed his bottom lip drawing just a drop of blood. The smaller mans resistance was slowly disbanding after every kiss. His moans becoming more frequent, and louder. This was only turning Tyki on more. The taller man began to lead the other towards the other side of the onsen. His arms were wrapped around the fragile body in his arms, pulling Kanda along gently as he still laid heated kisses on that pale neck. Kanda could only comply with the other, his legs barely keeping his body up. His head felt fuzzy but the pleasure was beginning to rush through his body as kiss after kiss was pressed into his warm skin.

Tyki turned him around, so he was now walking backwards. Soon enough his leg kicked something solid and they stopped moving. Kanda then started to take the lead and pulled on Tykis towel and slowly took it off. He brushed the material off the strong arms of the taller man, letting the towel fall to the onsen floor.

Tyki leaned down to capture those tempting lips once more in a rough, but passionate kiss. Knda could only moan, his body shivering as goose bumps began to form on his smooth skin, lips sliding from his own to his jaw where small bites were placed.

"You're so amazing…" Tyki trailed his fingers over the back of Kanda, fangs nipping gently at the skin of his victim's neck. He let his hands slip down to the shorter man's waist fingers slipping onto Kanda. He gasped as little scratches were left over his neck by Tyki's fangs, the sensation becoming more pleasant 

to him the more the other carried on. He let Tyki remove his towel as he circled his arms around the taller mans neck; pulling him in for another strong kiss.

Once Kanda's were were off, Tyki lifted the small body into his arms, never breaking the kiss as he brought up his soon to be lover to the onsen ground. Tyki's eyes roamed over the newly exposed flesh. Ruki blushed under the intense gaze of the other. His heart hammering in his chest as Tyki leaned down to lick over the wound on his neck. He gasped when Tyki began sucking on the spot, his hand gripping the edges the onsen floor.

Tyki seized his mouth in a hungry kiss, hands wondering once again. He kissed his way from Kanda's neck to his chest, lips capturing a pink nipple as he sucked.

"Nhn!" Kanda arched into the man's hot lips, whimpering when a warm tongue brushed across his erect bud. He spread his legs when he felt Tyki's hands on his thighs trying to get a little more comfortable. The other slipped between those spread legs, smirking when a groan fell from those plush lips.

Tyki went straight to Kanda's neck, sucking on the marks that he had left before. The taste of the other man arousing him further. It was like everything he ever wanted and everything that was missing was right there with him now. He shifted between the other man's legs, both men groaning when their arousals slid teasingly against each other.

"P-Please…" Whatever thoughts Kanda had of running, of just getting up and leaving were now gone. His body was aching for this man, Tyki Mikk. He didn't know why, but something inside him longed for this man all of a sudden. His heart ached to be complete with this amazing creature. He slid his hands along the other's strong chest, smiling when Tyki moaned at the feeling of fingers whispering over his nipples.

"Kanda…" Tyki nuzzled the other's neck, inhaling his lovely scent before moving up. He looked down at his prey, eyes hungry with desire as he stared at the flawless body lying below him. It had definitely been a while since he had someone here, and he was more than ready to take this man before him. He brought his fingers up to his own mouth and sucked them till they were moist, then moved his hand down between the other's legs. Pressing his digits gently against the other's entrance he looked to Kanda's face as he quickly but softly pushed his fingers in.

Kanda arched his back, mewling in slight discomfort as two slender fingers slipped into his tight entrance. He never felt anything like this before, but as soon as his body began to relax he couldn't deny the pleasure running through his body in intense waves. A loud moan escaped the man's lips, and his breathing intensified as Tyki continued moving his fingers in and out of his lithe body. He gripped the other's shoulders, pulling him down as he cried into his neck at the amount of pleasure he was being given.

"Ahh…Tykiii!"

Tyki spread his fingers inside the tight tunnel, licking his lips as he watched Kanda's mouth fall open in a silent scream. He leaned down to attack Kanda's neck again, thinking about how he would go about this without hurting the other man. He didn't have any lubricant, so he'd have to think of an alternative. He slowly pulled his fingers free, smiling at the disappointed whimper that left Kanda's lips.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel even better in a moment."

Kanda blushed at the sweet word, his eyes settling on the blonde's arousal. He bit on his lip eyeing the hard length as Tyki spat on his hand. The other groaned when he stroked his cock, bringing himself to full arousal as he slicked himself up. He placed both his hands on the smaller man's hips, burying his face into the other's neck as he pushed his tip into the tight ring of muscles. Slowly he moved into the other's tight body moaning loudly until he was all the way in. He stopped for a moment to let Kanda adjust, the smaller letting out a shaky breath before nodding to signal the other to continue.

Tyki groaned at the feeling of Kanda's inner walls clenching around his aching member, his body trembling as he pulled out till the head of his cock remained. Kanda wrapped his arms around the man's body, nails digging into the cold skin of Tyki's back as he felt the other push forward his entire length settling inside Kanda. Kanda moaned loudly, body tensing every time his sweet spot happened to be struck. He threw his head back, legs slipping around the other's waist. The taller man continued to thrust into the body beneath him biting down on Kanda's neck as he felt the pressure in his stomach rising.

He broke the skin of Kanda's neck; the wound that was created wasn't big, but still big enough to make blood start to spill. Tyki lapped it up hungrily, his thrusting becoming more erratic as the moans from the smaller beneath him became louder, and louder. He drove harder into the other, thighs tingling as he willed himself to continue. He was close, so dangerously close but he kept on, wanting to hear the man scream his name first.

Kanda whimpered into the neck of the other, his length being rubbed, and pushed against Tyki's abdomen. His tip oozing with pre-cum as his toes curled up in ecstasy. He threw his head back , mouth hanging open as Tyki thrust in hard striking his spot. His body tensed up, nails raking down Tyki's back. His breath hitched in his throat as he became so close it almost hurt. Tyki's thrusts became increasingly inconsistent the closer he got. He reached forward and slowly started stroking Kanda's erection. His thumb slid across the slit, making Kanda cry out in pleasure, his body shivering uncontrollably now. All it took was one more perfect thrust, and a stroke of Tyki's hand and he came. Crying out Tyki's name, voice breaking at the end as his seed spilled onto the other's hand.

Tyki grunted, pushing deep into the small body, holding himself still as he finally let himself go. He released deep into the brunette, coating the quivering walls with his essence. kanda let out a small mewling sound, sweat covering his body as he rested against the floor. The other held himself up on his hands, body still shaking as the last waves of his orgasm rushed through his tired body. He looked down at his new lover, eyes traveling over the flushed skin of the other. He leaned down to leave a kiss on those lips he fell in love with, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked deeply into those brown orbs. He couldn't help but feel this way about the other. There was just something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't even know the little man but he instantly knew he didn't want to let him go.

Tyki pressed his moist lips to Kanda's ear, whispering one word.

"Stay."

* * *

A/N: Read and review please!! Thank you. Also apologies for some spelling errors.


End file.
